


How my Family Found out I was Dating a Killer Clown

by Rainydaysandtiramisu



Series: How Everyone Found out that Hisoka and Illumi were Dating. [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Illumi and Hisoka are dating, M/M, also Illumi and Hisoka share an apartment, and none of the Zoldycks know, for now!, this is a personal headcanon obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysandtiramisu/pseuds/Rainydaysandtiramisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How each of the Zoldyck family members discovered Illumi and Hisoka's relationship, without being told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silva

**Author's Note:**

> The first member of the family to learn of their relationship is, naturally the head of the household, Silva.

Silva Zoldyck stared at his eldest son through the large computer monitor. Illumi’s face was the same blank mask he had worn most his life. His inky hair was in a loose bun on his head, firmly held in place by two of his needles. He wore what seemed to be a loose tank top though from the computer placement it was hard to tell.

“Do you have an update on Killua?” Silva asked, bypassing pleasantries that he knew his eldest child didn’t appreciate. Illumi nodded and quickly began his report, precise and detailed as always. As he spoke Silva let his eyes wonder ever so slightly, taking in his son’s background. Silva had been surprised when Illumi had stated he was moving out. But the dark haired eldest didn’t often make requests so Silva agreed. Since Illumi had left Silva had only gotten glimpses of the raven haired boys living space, the ones he could snatch when they had their monthly video call.

Illumi seemed to change locations in his apartment each time they spoke. Silva had gotten glimpses of what seemed to be a spacious kitchen with a wide granite counter top that connected to an island. Another time it had seemed to be a homey dining room or parlor. Currently Illumi seemed to be seated at a desk that allowed view of a living room and a long, currently darkened corridor that, Silva assumed, lead to the bedroom and bathroom.

The apartment itself was actually very well decorated which had astonished the white haired man. Illumi wasn’t known for being style conscious, when he still lived in the mansion the eldest Zoldyck childs room was rather sparse; Illumi rarely spent any time there other than to sleep. Though Silva did she traces of his eldest son in this apartment, such as the surplus of pillows and blankets that were thrown casually on the couches. Illumi loved to burrow himself into a little cocoon of soft things, it was a habit since his childhood that had frightened his parents more than once when they believed Illumi to have disappeared when really he was just sleeping under a mass of blankets.

Another obvious example of his son was an entire wall of the living room was an enormous window. Illumi lived somewhere extremely high from the looks of it. At the mansion it was easily into the evening but the city Illumi lived in it was just after sunrise. Soft early light streaming into the windows and casting wide shadows, the tips of buildings just barely visible through the thin layer of clouds that floated through the sky. 

Illumi had once confessed to his father that he loved high placed. Silva had personally thought it was because of the obvious vantage point or perhaps the feeling of power it allowed. But Illumi had confessed it made him feel insignificant. The answer had puzzled the elder Zoldyck but Illumi had said it with an almost content curl of his lips that Silva had simply accepted it without further investigation.

There were a few things that were bothering Silva though. The apartment had other little knick knacks that didn’t seem to be Illumi’s. Silva’s mind wandered, though he still absorbed the information his son was obediently rattling off.

There were a number of little potted plants in the house, Illumi didn’t care enough to raise plants or at least Silva had thought so. There was a house of cards unfinished on the dark coffee table. The kitchen was also rather large for someone who rarely cooked. Honestly Silva didn’t understand why Illumi left, he had everything he needed at the mansion. 

A slight movement caught Silva’s well trained eye. It had come from the dark corridor behind Illumi. Silva kept his eyes trained on his son. If it was an intruder here, Illumi had already sensed them but the element of surprise was always better. If the intruder believed that he had not been noticed yet it would allow a cleaner and faster kill if they allowed the trespasser to come closer.

But the as the figure drew closer Illumi didn’t pause in his report on Killua that Silva felt the slightest sliver of doubt. Was the intruder using zetsu? Were they of high enough caliber that they could sneak through a Zoldycks defenses? But as the shadow shrouded figure came closer Silva realised it was a man, – that fact was very VERY obvious – a completely naked man.

The man moved with easy grace, though not with the natural elegance that Illumi did. He moved as if he knew he was dangerous, knew he could win. He moved with unchallenged confidence, rippling muscles and a sharp smile. Now that the nude male was closer Silva could make out his features. Hisoka.

He looked different without face paint and his hair laying limp around his face. But it was Hisoka, who as very naked and currently advancing on Illumi. Had Silva been any less of a man he would have blanched. But he was a Zoldyck, which meant he kept his utter befuddlement hidden. Illumi still hadn’t slowed his report. Even as Hisoka reached the raven haired male and slung his arms around him. Illumi acted as though Hisoka weren’t even there, completely focused on his current task.

Silva kept his face completely impassive. Not letting his eyes stray away from his son’s face. But out of the corner of his eyes Silva could see Hisoka’s smirk growing wider, obviously taking this as a challenge. He then gently brushed a few loose inky strands away from Illumi’s slender throat, then leaned forward and began to press firm kisses against every inch of exposed porcelain skin.

Illumi had absolutely no reaction to this. Silva was actually impressed with his sons poker face. Having someone like Hisoka put his teeth near your throat was enough to make Silva want to shiver. He would not put it past the pseudo clown to use his teeth in such a violent manner.

When neither Zoldyck reacted to his current attempts Hisoka upped his game. He pulled away from Illumi’s neck and then opened his mouth and let his tongue slip forward, as if presenting it. Then he leaned back in and licked up the length of the raven haired Zoldyck’s jugular vein. Illumi’s neck now presented a long wet line of saliva that gleamed in the sunlight. Silva felt his eyebrow twitch ever so slightly. And the moment he saw the redhaired clowns lips curl at the edges he knew the movement hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Silva had assumed that Hisoka would now be finished with his little game, now that he’d been crowned the winner. But Hisoka was apparently not satisfied. Perhaps he would not be finished until Illumi’s blank mask was shattered. Silva wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was curious if Hisoka would be able to accomplish his goal. Illumi rarely changed expressions, though it wasn’t unheard of.

“That is all I know so far.” Illumi statement drew Silva back to the present situation. The eldest Zoldyck child’s onyx colored eyes watched his father patiently. Obviously done with his thorough report on Killua.

“Ah yes,” Silva cleared his throat. “Thank you Illumi.” The dark haired man nodded and opened his mouth to say something else but Hisoka chose this moment to strike. His golden eyes locked with Silva’s lavender ones. Hisoka bite down sharply on the junction where throat met head. Silva watched his eldest son’s face twist into an expression he’d never seen before and one he’d honestly would have preferred never too see.

“Ah!” Illumi’s eyes had slipped closed, eyebrows had furrowed and lips parted ever so slightly for the obvious sound of pleasure to escape him. Silva couldn’t fight the sigh that rose up inside him. It was more so in disappointment in himself. He should have realized sooner. Really the moment Hisoka appeared and Illumi didn’t react had been telling enough, maybe Silva had ignored the idea because it was one he personally didn’t like. But here was the indisputable truth.

“Naughty Illumi,” Hisoka’s teasing purr crackled through the mic. “You shouldn’t make such delightful sounds in front of your fath–”

CRACK

The harsh sound of Illumi’s knuckles coming into contact with Hisoka’s face was the only sound that hung in the air for a few moments afterwards. Hisoka was not out of view and from the silence he was presumably, unconscious.

“Same time next month father?” Illumi asked. Face as impassive as always, as if he hadn’t just punched his lover hard enough to cause brain damage. Silva couldn’t stop the amused twitch of his lips.

“Of course son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can find my tumblr here.](http://rainy-days-and-tiramisu.tumblr.com/)


	2. Killua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Killua's turn to be traumatized for life!

When the falcon had arrived for Killua with a scrap of paper, Killua’s initial reaction had been to throw out the note in a fit of rage and disappointment. He’d thought he was well hidden from his family’s eyes but apparently not. His anger was rooted deeply to the fact that his family would not leave him be. 

His curiosity had, of course, won in the end. The note was from Illumi, which made Killua rethink his decision on burning the note, the eldest Zoldyck had apparently moved out of the mansion and was offering Killua his address in case he was ever in need of his beloved big brother (Illumi’s words not Killua’s.)

Killua was struck with an odd mixture of surprise and pride. Illumi had never hinted that he may want to leave the Zoldyck estate. Perhaps Killua had inspired him to leave the nest? Killua doubted that but it was an almost comforting thought, he did care for his brothers after all.

Gon had slinked in while Killua had been mulling over what to do with his newly gained information. The dark haired boy had sneakily read the note from over Killua’s shoulder and had instantly stated they should go visit. Killua had, after recovering from his fright and getting Gon to stop laughing (He hadn’t jumped ten feet in the air, dammit!), had predictably told the boy he was fucking crazy. Gon had only shrugged and said it was only polite after Illumi had gone through all the trouble to send the note. Killua doubted it had been much trouble, since it looked like a scrap of paper ripped out a notebook and the words scribbled were messy and slightly crooked. There was also a stain on one corner, it looked like paint.

Gon had insisted and then pouted heavily when Killua had flat out refused. Killua had felt his resolve begin to crack as the tan boys bottom lip wobbled and he looked at Killua with big hopeful amber eyes. The young white haired boy had, predictably, fallen victim to Gon’s expert puppy eyes and conceded defeat to the energetic boy; who promptly cheered and pounced on Killua to pepper his face with kisses.

That’s how they ended up here. Here being on top of big ass fucking building. The floor Illumi lived on wasn’t accessible through normal means, that being an elevator or stairs. Technically the top floor of this building didn’t exist, which made perfect sense to Killua. Illumi was an assassin after all, mystery and secrets came along with the business. The only way to get to the top floor was to either scale the 105 floor building or use nen of some sort to get to the top. Once on the roof there was a small trapdoor that dropped down to a hallway with only one door. 

Killua and Gon; since Palm was taking care of Alluka for the day, honestly Killua loved her but taking care of Gon AND Alluka was a lot to ask of one person, they both were extremely energetic, extremely stubborn and had a tendency to wander, they stood before the door and knocked. There was no answer. So they knocked again and still no answer. Killua grasped the knob and found the door unlocked, ignoring Gon’s protest of it being impolite to enter without having been invited in, the white haired boy casually strolled into the apartment.

He was surprised by the furnishings. He could definitely feel his brother in the decorational choices but oddly he felt as though someone else’s influence was also floating through the space, intertwining with his brother’s presence.

Killua shook his head to rid himself of the strange suspicions. Instead he continued deeper into the apartment, Gon hesitantly trailing behind him. He crept down a long hallway and quietly peeked into the first room on his right but it proved to be an empty guest bedroom. He moved farther down the second door in the hall, he opened this one carefully and stealthily poked his head in. Bingo.

The young white haired Zoldyck felt his lips curl into a smile that screamed mischief. The room was obviously a bedroom and was currently occupied, if the unmoving mass of blankets on the bed had anything to say about it. Killua felt a glee that only younger siblings knew fill him. He was about to be a little shit. And ohhh was Killua going to enjoy it.

He silently padded into the room. It was easy to see since the morning light was spilling in from a pair of large glass doors. The doors led to a very small balcony where a few potted plants sat drinking up the sunlight, vines curling against the black railings of the balcony. The room itself was actually extremely tidy, nothing on the floor other than a large black rug in the middle of the room. An enormous wardrobe was pressed against the wall to Killua’s left, a few feet from the end of the bed. To Killua’s right pressed into the corner was a large oak desk that with a few miscellaneous objects scattered across it. The balcony doors where in the middle of the far wall, the bed to the left and a bookshelf, filled to the brim with books, on the right. Another door was connected to the right wall, Killua assumed it led to a connecting bathroom.

The room wasn’t painted just a dark forest green, which Killua had thought at first glance, it had speckles of lighter green and a dappling of an even darker almost emerald green. It gave an effect like a forest floor bathed in sunlight, the leaves casting an array of greens against the ground. The first three walls were painted, leaving the fourth wall that the sunlight directly hit a stark white.

As Killua drew closer to the bed he could see the top half of his brothers face, the rest hidden by his blankets. The elder Zoldycks long hair a sea of black messily splayed across the white pillowcase. Illumi’s dark eyes were closed and his eyelashes looked like small smudges of soot against his porcelain cheeks. Killua felt a shit eating grin slowly spread across his face. He could practically feel Gon’s anxiety coming off him in waves from the doorway. But Gon didn’t have siblings, he didn’t understand the satisfaction. Killua sucked in a deep breathe.

“WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!” Killua’s voice shattered the silence and violently stomped on the fragile fragments of the peace. Illumi’s eyes blinked open sleepily and thin eyebrows furrowed.

“What the fuck?” A voice growled, scratchy from sleep but the grumpiness palpable. Irritation dripping from every word. 

Silence had once again fallen over the room. Illumi’s eyes had fallen shut again and he burrowed back into the blankets, apparently going back to sleep. This left Gon and Killua. And Hisoka. Who was sitting up from behind Illumi, having been hidden by the pile of blankets. The redheads hair was messily spiked up on one side and squashed on the other side. His golden eyes were half open and face pulled into a harsh scowl, not having appreciated the sudden wake up call.

Gon mouth was hanging open, eyebrows touching his hairline and one arm raised with a finger pointing at Hisoka. Not having expected the clowns sudden appearance. Killua’s expression was a one of disgust and horror. Having caught the implications of a shirtless (possibly pantless) Hisoka sleeping in his brothers bed. Which had painted some very unwanted and very vivid images in his brain. Killua felt the sudden need to bleach his eyeballs.

Killua spun on his heel and sped out of the room, grabbing Gon’s arm on his way. He sprinted down the hall and out of the apartment, Gon limply being towed behind him. He was extremely tempted to use GodSpeed but he refrained since Gon was with him. Instead he settled for getting as far away from his brother and his brothers weird clown boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can find my tumblr here.](http://rainy-days-and-tiramisu.tumblr.com/)


	3. Milluki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Milluki, he never asked for this.

Milluki had just wanted the new figurine he’d ordered. Had that really been too much to ask for?

There were plenty of people Milluki could blame for his new trauma. But really it was his father’s fault. If he didn’t insist that Milluki actually trek down to the kitchen to pick up his packages none of this would have happened. But his father was quite stubborn about this rule.

The packages actually arrived in the nearby town, since no mail carrier dared get close to the mountain, one of the butler or apprentices would go retrieve it and then return to the mansion. Where it would be placed on the enormous marble kitchen island for Milluki to come claim.

At first Milluki had simply had the butlers bring it to directly him but someone, Milluki’s money was on his grandfather, must have said something to Silva; who then demanded that Milluki go retrieve the package from the village himself. Kikyo had been completely against the idea of forcing one of their children to go down to the town and mingle with the common folk. Silva had reduced it to simply journeying down the enormous flight of stairs to the kitchen.

So when a light knock on his door had signalled to the heaviest Zoldyck child that his package had arrived, Milluki had painstakingly pulled himself away from his computer. Hefted himself out of his chair and lumbered out of his room. He slowly made his way down the enormous grand staircase before slipping under an elegant archway that led to the dining room.

The room was, predictably, empty. The Zoldycks almost never actually ate at the table. Not since both Killua and Illumi had left the house. Each member ate whenever they felt food was necessary; or in Milluki’s case whenever he wanted too. It was rare for all of them to actually sit down and eat together. 

The room itself was huge, no windows but a behemoth fireplace sat behind the head of the table. The walls were decorated with classical and tasteful art. The table that took up the majority of the room was a dark wood. It had large clawed feet and weighed enough to easily crush a man’s head and, naturally, was an antique.

Milluki of course bypassed all of this to get to the doors at the other end of the room. The double doors had almost no indication of actually being doors. Made into the wall and of the same wood they blended in, almost completely invisible if you weren’t already aware of what too look for. He slipped through the doors into the kitchen.

The Zoldyck kitchen was just as grand as the rest of the house. It was also one of the less occupied spaces of the mansion, though more commonly used than the dinning room. The kitchen was one of the few parts of the house that was not antique. Milluki’s package was sitting unobtrusively on the marble kitchen island. But Milluki didn’t spare it a second glance.

He stood in the doorway, one hand propping the door open. Eyes comically wide and practically bulging out of his head, mouth hanging open in a manner that would have his mother chiding him. But Milluki could have cared less at that particular moment. Because his brain was buffering at the sight before him.

Illumi was sitting on the counter, legs wrapped around an unknown redhead who was currently snuggled in between the eldest Zoldyck childs legs. Illumi’s arms were propped around the man’s neck, hands absentmindedly playing with the tips of brightly colored locks. The red heads hands were all over Illumi’s thighs, happily groping the soft flesh.

Milluki felt like he was forgetting something. Oh yeah! They were making out! Illumi eagerly locking lips with a redheaded male who was wearing….makeup? Even from where the middle Zoldyck child stood he could see their tongues were obviously coming into play. Their mouths moved together, as if trying to devour one another. Milluki felt like he was going to be sick.

He must have made some kind of noise, probably a disgusted squeak, because the two men broke apart to turn and look at him.

“Ah, Milluki.” Illumi’s face was as impassive as usual, no trace of shame or embarrassment marring his features. The only evidence that he’d been caught up in a passionate battle of tonsil tennis was the slight sheen of saliva on his lips.

Milluki was now allowed a better look at Illumi’s opponent in said tonsil tennis. He could now recognize the redhead from the Zoldycks impressive information base. Hisoka. Who was currently watching Milluki with obvious delight in his golden eyes. Milluki stupidly locked eyes with him, offering him a harsh glare but he only received a grin that sent shivers down his spine. Slowly Hisoka dragged his tongue against his bottom lip, making a show of collecting the saliva that still remained on his lips and bringing it back into his mouth.

Milluki’s horror and disgust must have been obvious in his expression because Illumi smacked Hisoka. The pseudo clown returned his attention to the eldest Zoldyck, his grin never wavering. Illumi stared at him with unblinking eyes for a moment before returning his gaze to his younger brother.

“W-what are you doing here Illumi?” Milluki tried to play off his shock. Illumi blinked and watched him silently for a moment not reacting when Hisoka leaned forward and licked a long line from his collarbone to his ear. 

“Mother invited me to dinner this evening.” Illumi stated this as if there wasn’t a strange man currently groping every inch of him that he could reach. Milluki couldn't really do anything other than nod. Silence fell over them. The only sounds being quiet sucking noises whenever Hisoka decided to add another hickey to the growing garden of love bites he was creating on Illumi’s porcelain skin. 

“Milluki, your package is there.” Illumi nodded to the innocent little parcel that sat at the edge of the counter. Milluki stared incredulously at it for a moment before turning his eyes to his big brother who watched him blankly; completely unperturbed by the weirdo in clown makeup who was currently going to town on his long slender neck while his younger brother was standing less than arm lengths away.

Milluki slowly inched forward, trying to get closer to his package without getting closer to the couple. With a quick motion he snatched the box off the counter and quickly retreated back to the doorway. Gazing at the two warily. Illumi still watched him curiously, only blinking and tilting his head back slightly to allow Hisoka a better angle. The redhead happily took advantage of the newly bared skin and sunk his teeth into Illumi’s throat. At the same moment his golden irises flickered upwards and locked with Milluki. The perverted glee that danced within them made the younger Zoldycks stomach flip and without another thought he turned on his heel and ran, honest to god ran, out of the room.

Milluki didn’t stop until he made it back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can find my tumblr here.](http://rainy-days-and-tiramisu.tumblr.com/)


	4. Kikyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo might not be the best mother but did she really deserve this?

Kikyo Zoldyck walked down the long hallway with a confident stride of someone with a purpose. Her ruby painted lips were curved into a smug smile. Everything was going to plan. Illumi had accepted her invitation to dinner, which was only step one of Kikyo’s master plan to get her eldest child to move back in.

She couldn’t have her children just thinking they could leave. First Killua and his silly rebellious phase. And then Illumi, oh what a predicament. He was the eldest, the example. If he left then the others would assume they could too and that just wouldn’t do! So all she needed to do was convince Illumi to come back. If he did that, the others would see living on their own was just a waste of time.

All Illumi needed was a little pampering and nagging. Then he was sure to come back home. After all the Zoldyck mansion had everything he would ever need. Why live in a puny and filthy apartment. Illumi was suited to much better, Kikyo was sure once he got reminded of the taste of higher living once again he would be eager to come home!

Kikyo’s grin only grew as she drew closer to the doors of the dining room. There were a few hours before dinner and a little extra maternal attention and pampering couldn’t hurt. The sooner Illumi came home, the better. She stopped in front of the door, quickly smoothing her ruffled skirts and fixing her already immaculate hair before fixing a large smile on her face and pushing the enormous doors open.

“Illumi sweetheart!” She sang sweetly as she glided into the room. Her eyes instantly locked onto her eldest child who sat directly across from the doorway at the table. A book rested on the table and Illumi was hunched over it slightly, his chin resting on his palm. His other hand was hidden from view by the table, presumably it was resting on his thigh. His dark eyes flickered upwards to her and he blinked slowly in silent acknowledgement.

“How are you doing dear?” Kikyo gushed as she strode forward before she was stopped by the table that now was the only thing separating her from her son.

“I’m fine mother.” Illumi replied calmly. Face the familiar blank slate it had always been. Kikyo smiled and nodded at his answer.

“Did you get a chance to see any of your siblings yet?” The Zoldyck mistress asked absentmindedly fixing some of her skirt. Illumi nodded with an almost imperceptible twitch of his lips.

“Yes, I saw Milluki just a few minutes ago.” Kikyo clapped her hands together in delight.

“Milluki was down here? I suppose he just couldn’t wait to see his big brother!” She crowed happily. She was too busy tittering on to catch the miniscule smile that flitted across her eldest child’s mouth like a flighty bird.

“I believe he was just after the package that arrived for him.” Illumi said, interrupting his mother’s good mood. Her face twisted into a grimace.

“Ah, yes.” She spoke slowly with obvious disgust dripping from her words. “Most likely another on of his figurines.” Her slender fingers flexed, her crimson colored nails elongating for just a moment before she relaxed her hand.

“He does seem to love them.” Illumi supplied in an almost bored tone, his eyes wandered back to the text of his book. Kikyo was momentarily stunned into silence. This was not behavior she would have predicted in Illumi. She cleared her throat to cover her lapse in the conversation.

“He does seem to hold a strange affection for them but perhaps some time spent training with his siblings will help remedy that!’ Kikyo stated though the optimism in her voice was strained. Illumi let out a very soft huff of disbelief that almost sent his mother reeling back in surprise.

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright darling?” Kikyo asked, worriedly wringing her hands together. Illumi’s midnight colored eyes slowly slid upwards to lock with his mother’s visor, which hid her eyes.

“Of course mother.” Illumi’s face was an emotionless mask as usual and his voice was apathetic. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Ah no reason.” Kikyo quickly said. She quickly began to weave a mental plan together. Already trying to regain of the conversation.

“Is there anything you need dear?” She asked her tone sweet enough to curdle honey. “Can I have the butlers bring you anything, a drink perhaps?”

“No thank you mother.” Illumi declined politely, his eyes already having returned to his book. Kikyo nodded and began to turn on her heel, ready to find the nearest(unfortunate) butler and give them a harsh talk about keeping their eyes on Illumi and making sure his every need was seen too. But an unfamiliar voice interrupted her retreat.

“You know I would kill for some water.” Kikyo froze as the strange new voice registered. Coming from the same direction as Illumi. She spun around, hidden blades already sliding down from her sleeves into her hands ready to end the life of anyone who dare to invade her home. She froze at the sight that greeted her.

A pair of mirthful golden eyes peeked out over the top of the table. The gold eyes belonged to a face that tickled Kikyo’s memory in an unpleasant way. The sensation was only doubled because the familiar face had arisen from in between Illumi’s legs. Bright red hair and…face paint? Kikyo tightened her grip on the blades in her hands.

“I am absolutely parched.” The man purred, accentuating the statement by licking his lips in a suggestive manner. Kikyo felt her mouth fall open in an undignified manner that normally would have had her loudly scolding someone but she found she couldn’t bring herself to care. A number of emotions worked through her, all of them negative. Illumi simply sighed heavily but otherwise remained impassive.

Illumi’s reaction only further provoked his mother’s growing horror. Her mouth worked silently as her face slowly became the same shade of red as her lipstick. She turned on her heel and practically barreled out of the room.

“Silva!” She screeched. Her cry echoing through the long hallways and alerting most to stay out of Zoldyck mistresses way.

It wasn’t until the angry click of his mother’s heels faded that Illumi allowed himself to look at the magician. Said magician was grinning up at him with a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes.

“Is that a no on the water then?” Hisoka asked playfully. Illumi stared at him unblinkingly obviously not amused. Hisoka snickered and slowly lowered himself back to the floor, head once again disappearing from view.

“Why must you insist on tormenting my family.” Illumi sighed. Hisoka pressed his hand against his chest in mock offense.

“Illumi, dearest, are you implying that I am trying to offend your family?” Hisoka asked before looking up at Illumi and fluttering his eyelashes innocently but the effect was ruined by his satisfied smirk.

“Are you saying that all the ridiculous things you do and say aren’t formulated to torment people?” Illumi said with an eyebrow cocked in a disbelieving manner, voice heavily laced with sarcasm. Hisoka’s grin only widened.

“Would you believe me if I said yes?” Illumi’s deadpan expression didn’t waver.

“No.”

Hisoka threw back his head and laughed. When he calmed he let his head loll against the assassins thigh. Rubbing his cheek against the soft material of his lovers pants. He kept his eyes locked with Illumi’s.

“You wound me Lumi.” Hisoka murmured, grin never faltering from his face. Illumi gave the magician an unimpressed look and returned to his book without another glance at the redhead.

“You’ll get no sympathy from me.” He stated simply. Hisoka shoulders shook with silent laughter. He settled his head comfortably against his lovers slender thigh and let his eyes fall shut. Comfortable silence enveloped them.

After a few peaceful minutes ticked by Illumi’s hand gently tangled itself into red locks. Gently scratching Hisoka’s scalp just as he had been before Kikyo had interrupted. Hisoka let one eye open, gazing up at Illumi who had the smallest smile tugging at his lips. The taller male felt his own smile grow wider and his eye slid shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can find my tumblr here.](http://rainy-days-and-tiramisu.tumblr.com/)


	5. Zeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno is the chillest grandpa ever.

Zeno grumbled softly to himself as he slowly meandered through one of the many long corridors of the Zoldyck mansion. He had been enjoying a nice game of chess with his son when Kikyo had burst in, sobbing and screeching about something (it was always something with that woman), she had quickly flung herself at her husband and wept into his chest broad chest. Delicate yet deadly fists beating against the firm muscles of her husband’s pectorals. Zeno had taken that moment to stealthily escape, ignoring his son’s pleading eyes.

He had hoped Kikyo would be in a better mood. She’d been rather moody since Illumi had moved out, something that had been a pleasant surprise for Zeno. He rather liked Illumi, though comparatively Killua was his favorite but it wasn’t as if Illumi was his least favorite grandchild. Seeing his eldest grandchild finally squirm out from underneath his mother’s thumb had left Zeno in a good mood for a few weeks, Kikyo sulking may have added to his satisfaction. But Kikyo had invited Illumi for dinner and Zeno knew that Illumi had agreed. So shouldn’t she be in a better mood? Bah! He would never understand women.

Zeno’s pace slowed as an unfamiliar presence flitted around the edges of his awareness. While age had dulled his senses somewhat he could still easily encompass the entire Zoldyck estate with his nen and sense the presence of each of the family members and butler’s unique aura’s. This new aura he was sensing was unique indeed. It felt almost…sticky. But it was hard to pinpoint exactly because it was, but it was intertwined with Illumi’s own aura. Making it easier to simply follow the eldest Zoldyck child’s aura.

Zeno could not say what his own aura felt like but he could easily describe each of his family members. Silva was something sharp and strong, with a strong tang. Kikyo was rather sour but overpowering with a cloying sweetness. Killua’s was sweet and clear with a sharp chill lingering around it’s edges. Illumi’s was faint, incredibly so which is what made him such a skilled manipulator, other than a lingering sweetness laced with ice. But this new aura was strange, at first it was almost sweet but the sweetness gave way to something rather spicy and sharp but it was also thick and heavy. This nen mixing with Illumi’s almost felt like a summer night, heavy with heat and humidity as well as thick with the sweetness that traveled across the night breeze.

Zeno found himself standing before the large oak doors of the library. Illumi and the owner of this new aura seemed to be here. Zeno didn’t move for a moment. His eyes slipping closed as he focused on simply listening. He could hear two heartbeats and soft breathing but nothing else. The heartbeats sung a steady and unbroken beat. At least now Zeno was aware that Illumi wasn’t in danger of any sort.

Zeno easily pushed the heavily door open and strode into the room. The moment he set foot inside he was assaulted by a soft evening breeze. The balcony doors were thrown open, white curtains slowly dancing with the low air currents. Zeno’s eyes slid to the origin of the strange presence. A red haired man was sitting on the stone railing of the balcony, back propped against the side of the house and legs stretched out across the hard stone with his ankles crossed.

Curled up and fast asleep in the man’s lap was Illumi. Inky hair all brushed over one shoulder and out of the way, face nestled against the pale column of the red heads throat. His chest rose and fell softly, eyelashes dark smudges against pale cheeks. Zeno raised his eyebrows slowly in surprise as he stared at the pair. Until one golden eye slid open, the man watched the oldest Zoldyck with an expression of something akin to amused pride. He then raised one thin clawed finger to his pursed lips, his honeyed eyes sliding to the sleeping Zoldyck to his arms. Zeno gave the man an unimpressed look to which the man responded with slight shrug and a crooked grin.

Zeno took a moment to truly look at his grandson. It had been a long time since he’d seen him asleep. Though it had been a long time since he’d seen Illumi at all. Even as a child Illumi had taken to the Zoldyck business like a piranha did to the scent of blood. He learned quickly and efficiently. A more than unhealthy level of distrust already instilled in him before he reached the age of six. If Zeno had to estimate it had been nearly 18 years since he’d actually seen Illumi asleep. He was honestly impressed to see he trusted this weirdo in makeup enough to sleep near him, let alone in his lap. Said weirdo’s smile grew wider obviously having picked up on the elder man’s feelings Zeno simply sniffed haughtily and turned on his heel. Zeno had only been curious about the new aura but now he was aware that this new presence was, while interesting, was also annoying. He hobbled across the room and opened the door with only a glance backwards. The red haired male had settled once again and only one golden eye remained open and locked on the eldest Zoldyck. The corner of his lips were quirked upwards ever so slightly and Zeno offered one last look at his grandson. Who remained fast asleep. Then he turned and left. At least now he understood why Kikyo was upset. Zeno doubted Silva would approve of this man either but Illumi never was one to care about approval. Perhaps he could put in a good word or two, this man was interesting to say in the least. Besides he would annoy Kikyo to no end and that in turn pleased Zeno to no end.

~

~

Hisoka remained quiet until the heavy oak doors clicked shut. He couldn’t help the quiet chuckles that escaped his lips. He then turned his eyes downward to lock with Illumi’s dark irises gazing up at him, completely awake and alert. Neither of them moved and for a few minutes there was only the soft sounds of trees creaking under the wind’s caress.

“Why do you insist on making the most ridiculous first impressions on my family?” Illumi’s voice shattered the silence. Hisoka smiled down at his lover.

“Why do you pretend to be asleep?” Hisoka countered.

“To give my grandfather the impression that I trust you. He will tell my father which will possibly raise his opinion of you.” Illumi explained. Hisoka placed a hand over his heart.

“You don’t trust me?!” He gasped dramatically. “Illumi, my dearest, you wound me!” He cackled at the blank expression on the younger man’s face. When his laughter subsided he hummed thoughtfully. “I wasn’t aware you wanted daddy dearests approval so badly.”

“I don’t.” Illumi stated brusquely. “But his opinion of you currently is that you are dangerous and would be less troublesome dead.” Hisoka’s grin became a bit twisted around the edges. “And I would prefer not to pay all the rent myself.”

Hisoka’s blinked in surprise before throwing his head back and laughing. Illumi simply watched him. Hisoka took a few minutes to calm down and when he did he slid a hand into Illumi’s midnight dipped locks. He easily guided the younger man forward so their foreheads could rest together.

“You would miss me.” Hisoka said confidently. Illumi only blinked in response. Hisoka hummed in understanding. “You would definitely miss me.”

“I would miss your waffles.” Illumi said his voice completely serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can find my tumblr here.](http://rainy-days-and-tiramisu.tumblr.com/)


	6. Kalluto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Kalluto holds a special place in my heart.

Kalluto stared at the apartment door that apparently belonged to his eldest brother. Kalluto honestly hadn’t been expecting something so….normal. But the building was a normal apartment complex and while the way to get to this hidden penthouse was unique it was definitely not the strangest place that a Zoldyck had lived.

Kalluto hesitated to knock, the sun was just beginning to rise barely peeking over the horizon to begin painting the city-scape with long strokes of muted yellows and soft grays. Kalluto wasn’t sure he wanted to bother his brother so early in the morning; Illumi had never liked waking early, always preferring to work in the heavy embrace of darkness, it was fitting considering his occupation.

The youngest Zoldyck roughly shook his head and determinedly raised his fist to knock but before his knuckles could make contact with the hard wood, the door swung open to reveal a familiar smirking face. Hisoka loomed in the doorway leaning casually against the door-frame, clad in nothing but a pair of extremely tight boxer shorts. His thickly corded arms were folded across his equally broad chest, his normal grin painted across his abnormally unpainted face. His red hair was also not styled like usual, instead it hung limply around his face.

“Well,” Hisoka purred, proving that while his appearance wasn’t quite the same the redhead’s personality was just as ridiculous as before. “To what do we owe the honor of your visit littlest Zoldyck?”

“I wish to see my brother.” Kalluto stated calmly. Hisoka’s eyes crinkled around the edges and the corners of his lips curled like burning paper.

“Ah, I would grant your wish little one but I’m afraid Illumi is still asleep. He doesn’t like being up before the sun like you or I.” Kalluto watched the older man loquaciously babble with a blank face, waiting to either be dismissed or invited in. “You may come in and wait if you’d like.” Hisoka offered with a grand sweeping gesture, Kalluto calmly strode in quietly taking in the surrounding apartment.

It was quaint and simple but still containing personality and remaining practical. The living room and dining room were more or less the same room only split down the center by a long hallway that probably led to the bedrooms. The far living room wall wasn’t actually a wall but instead an enormous window, curtains drawn back and allowing the dawn’s first rays to spill across the darkened room. There was a dark ruby love seat and matching couch that sat opposite from a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall. A few plush pillows and blankets tucked neatly in corners were obvious contributions of Illumi and Kalluto had to guess that the numerous and diverse plants around the apartment were Hisoka’s.

“Do you like it?” Hisoka asked, Kalluto looked up to stare at the redhead who was bent over him. His smile had lost a bit of it’s sharpness and his tone, while playful, seemed genuinely curious. Kalluto glanced around the room once again.

“It is…homey.” Kalluto struggled to find the proper words. Hisoka raised an eyebrow and Kalluto floundered as he tried to think of something a bit more eloquent. “It is…strange. Strange to see somewhere that I can honestly imagine my brother living…happily.” Kalluto murmured. Hisoka hummed in agreement causing Kalluto to look up at him in surprise. Hisoka laughed softly.

“It was easy to get him to move in with me but it was much harder to get him to actually live here. He treads lightly, perhaps too lightly. It reminded me of skittish kitten.” Hisoka’s grin returned and his eyes danced with mirth at his mental image. “It took months to get him to begin leaving things here, usually I would have to hide them from his first. Slowly though, he began to settle and what you are seeing now are the results of many months of constant nagging and patience.” Hisoka waved his hand in a vague gesture of presentation. While his posture screamed relaxed and nonchalance his tone and face dripped with pride. Kalluto had to admit it was hard earned too, getting Illumi to do anything he didn’t want to was beyond difficult.

The youngest Zoldyck had seen his mother struggle with this concept for a long time, not realizing it was her own doing that their eldest child was so self reliant. Silva on the other hand had realized their mistake and made sure not to repeat it and had obviously come to terms with the fact that their eldest was out of their sphere of control. Kalluto had always respected his eldest brother for this and he knew Killua envied Illumi for it.

Hisoka deserved respect for being able to pull it off, even if it was only a marginal success. They stood there for a few moments, quietly contemplating things that were by definition vastly different but by opinion quite similar. A sizzling noise from the kitchen drew their attention and with a curse Hisoka strode towards the stove.

Kalluto followed, slower than Hisoka’s hurried pace, and after passing the kitchen island revealed Hisoka grumbling over some slightly charred bacon. Kalluto walked closer to curiously inspect the breakfast foods before him. A large serving platter was piled with fluffy scrambled eggs and crispy bacon strips - looking much better than the slices currently popping in the frying pan - and what looked to be freshly made waffles stacked high.

Kalluto looked at the food with blatant awe, he’d never seen anyone actually prepare food. None of his siblings could cook except for the basics and he never actually witnessed the chefs at the Zoldyck mansion make the food. It was always just there. But now seeing the food be prepared right in front of him, it gave him the strangest urge to try it himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud rumbling of his stomach. Kalluto felt his cheeks flush hotly, he wasn’t in need of actual nourishment he had eaten only 8 hours earlier he shouldn’t need to do so again for at least a few more hours. But his stomach disagreed at the lovely feast sitting before. Hisoka’s laughter only made Kalluto’s face burn even brighter.

“Would you care to join us for breakfast little Zoldyck?” He teased but his question remained sincere. Kalluto did need to speak with his brother and it would be rude to refuse such a kind invitation, at least that’s how Kalluto rationalized it and he nodded.

Hisoka easily carried the platter and a stack of plates to the modest dining table. After carefully placing the food in the center and giving Kalluto a plate and the proper eating utensils he set a place for himself but he prepared two plates of food. One was quickly covered in waffles covered in whipped cream and sprinkled with strawberries and blueberries. The other was generously heaped with eggs and bacon and a few slices of toast.

Kalluto served himself only after he was sure Hisoka was done and happily began devouring the meal before him. He watched inquisitive eyes as Hisoka stood from the table without touching his food and disappeared down the long hallway. He was gone for a few minutes, the only sounds were Kalluto’s chewing and soft shuffling from the back rooms.

Hisoka returned soon after cradling with what seemed to be a huge mass of sheets in his strong arms. Kalluto was utterly confused but remained silent, to see how things played out. Hisoka settled in his seat and began shifting the blanket monstrosity around until he seemed comfortable. He then began to eat with one hand, the other remaining curled around the blanketed blob keeping it from slipping off his lap. The redhead chewed languidly simply enjoying his food. After a few more mouthfuls of food Hisoka seemed to have sated the worst of his hunger and set his fork down. He then picked up the other fork next to the second plate he’d created, he then gently cut a bite sized piece of the waffle out. He settled the fork and by extension the piece of waffle safely on the plate and used both hands to shift the blankets around and after a few minutes of searching found what he was looking for.

Hisoka slowly peeled away the sheets and revealed a dark mass of hair. Hisoka snorted in amusement and gently tucking the inky locks behind a pale ear to unveil the round onyx eyes of the eldest Zoldyck. Kalluto stopped eating as he stared at his older brother. Illumi was still completely bundled in his dark comforter with only the upper half of his face uncovered. 

Hisoka grabbed the fork with the waffle piece and brought it towards Illumi. When the raven haired man caught sight of it he tugged the blankets down far enough to reveal his mouth, lips slightly pink and puffy from sleep. He easily accepted the food from Hisoka, seemingly having no intent of feeding himself. Hisoka didn’t seem to mind.

He slipped the fork free of his lover’s mouth and cut another small piece of waffle and repeated the process. It went on like that as the quiet morning ticked on, Hisoka would feed the sleepy Zoldyck a few bites and then feed himself. Illumi had either yet to realize his youngest brother was present or was not awake enough yet to currently care, Kalluto assumed it was the latter.

Kalluto had finished his meal but remained seated and silent. He had no reason to interrupt or leave so he simply waited. Watching his brother and Hisoka sit together, bathed in the morning light as they quietly shared their meal. It was such a serene picturesque scene it vaguely reminded Kalluto of the terrible romance manga’s that Milluki enjoyed reading.

Breakfast came to a close as the last of the food was eaten and the clattering of forks and knives came to an end. Hisoka stacked his plate atop Illumi’s and then reclined in his chair, shifting Illumi in his lap ever so slightly. Illumi leaned back against the pseudo-magician and his eyes fluttered closed, eyelashes dark smudges of charcoal against his porcelain cheeks. Hisoka hummed in mild amusement and he reached up to tangle his fingers in dark midnight dipped locks.  
“You can’t go back to sleep Illumi.” Hisoka said with obvious humor and Illumi made a soft grumbling noise, his nose scrunched a bit but his eyes remained firmly closed. “Lumi you’re dearest little brother has come to visit and you don’t even have the decency to stay awake to greet him?” Hisoka teased. Illumi opened one eye and gazed at Kalluto for a long silent moment. Kalluto tried his best not to break eye contact and after a few agonizing moments Illumi’s eyes slid closed again.

Then both his eyes opened and he gracefully slid from Hisoka’s lap, still encased in the blankety cloak. He didn’t say anything and simply strode out of the room, bare feet silent against the wood floors. Hisoka watched him go with a little grin teasing the edges of his lips. He turned his gaze to Kalluto.

“He’ll be out in a few minutes.” He then stood and gathered the dishes. Kalluto was quick to help and carried them over to the sink he copied Hisoka and simply neatly sat the dirtied tableware in the sink for later cleaning. He trailed after the redhead as he headed towards the living room.

“Wait here, I’m going to go make sure Illumi hasn’t gone back to bed.” Hisoka commanded with an easy tone. He then vanished into what Kalluto had to assume was their bedroom. Kalluto slowly meandered around the living room, stopping to inspect the titles that graced the bookshelf next to the couch. He stopped to gaze out across the sea of building tops and watch the sun rise higher in the sky, a light faded blue beginning to grace the sky as the hues of grays and whites began to wane with the morning chill. After making a few rounds around the living room Kalluto finally allowed himself to settle on the couch.

He felt himself sink a few inches into the cushy cushions and had to shift awkwardly to get comfortable. Just as he settled Hisoka reappeared, this time dressed - if a pair of practically nonexistent shorts and a tight tank top counted as clothes - and he settled on the love-seat, snatching up the remote that sat on the coffee table and turning it on. A new anchor flickered on screen and droned on about something unimportant. Hisoka watched it for a moment before grabbing a magazine from the coffee table and browsing, leaving the TV to play in the background.

Illumi followed shortly after, fully dressed unlike his lover, a pair of tight black pants and a white crop top were his brothers simple choice for attire. He also had pulled his hair into a ponytail, held in place with two of his needles. He strode in, still barefoot, he snatched a book from the shelf as he passed without stopping. He gently settled himself on the other end of the love-seat. Hisoka instantly let himself fall into his lover’s lap once the ravenette settled.

Illumi didn’t react other than placing his hand on top of Hisoka’s head and absentmindedly petting him. Kalluto watched with something akin to wonder, seeing his eldest brother and Hisoka in such a comfy situation. Illumi had yet to open his book and instead set it aside on the love-seats armrest. He then turned his haunting eyes to his younger brother.

“I believe you wished to speak with me about something?” He inquired. Kalluto nodded and opened his mouth, ready to relay the information but something stopped him. He worked his mouth soundlessly for a few moments as he tried to come to terms with why he was unable to speak. A few quiet breaths passed before Kalluto found his voice.

“I do.” He confirmed with a small nod before continuing. “But I have a…strange request.” Kalluto spoke hesitantly, watching his brother with something akin to hope swimming in his eyes. Illumi simply tilted his head in both a questioning motion and an obvious gesture to continue. Hisoka had paused his reading, resting his magazine on his chest to also watch at the youngest Zoldyck with mild interest.

“Could I…perhaps stay with you? For a little while longer?” Kalluto questioned softly. Illumi blinked a few times as he processed his siblings words. He nodded easily.

“Of course, you are always welcome here Kalluto.” Illumi stated with the faintest twitch of his lips. Kalluto felt warmth flood his chest and he turned his eyes to Hisoka who flashed him grin and then returned to his magazine, the warmth only grew stronger. Kalluto looked back to Illumi and offered hid big brother a tiny smile before settling more comfortably against the couch.

Illumi nodded to the remote, giving obvious permission for Kalluto to commandeer the TV before plucking his book from where it rested and flipping it open and sinking into the words. Kalluto watched the two read for a moment before turning his own attention to the television set. With a soft content sigh, he changed the channel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can find my tumblr here.](http://rainy-days-and-tiramisu.tumblr.com/)


	7. Alluka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to this series but I have been thinking about starting another one, something similar to this one but with the phantom troupe instead of the Zoldyck family. Nothing is confirmed but I thought I may as well mention it if any of you are interested. Thanks for sticking with me!

Alluka had been looking forward to this all week! She’d been excited the second Killua had hesitantly mentioned it to her, he’d tried to play it cool acting as if she wanted to go then he could allow it but Alluka knew the truth. 

She hadn’t really been asleep when Killua had answered his phone, whispering warmly into the receiver; hushed laughter and rustle of sheets. When the call had ended and Alluka had snuck a peek at her brother she’d caught sight of something she almost wished she hadn’t, it had felt so private and secret but in the end she didn’t regret it. Seeing her brother bathed in pale moonlight eyes alight with obvious joy and, against Killua’s attempts to stifle it, a bright smile painted across his lips. It was too easy for Alluka to guess whose voice had been whispering back on the other side of the phone. 

That was how they ended up on Whale Island. They’d been personally invited to attend a yearly gathering that took place, a tradition Gon had said it was, something that had been on the island so long even the locals had forgotten why they even did it. It had once been a big complicated ceremony but now it was more like a simple dance, everyone brought food or drink and they dressed up and just had a good time! 

Alluka had never been to anything like that so she was excited to try! It had gotten off to a bumpy start, as it always did when Killua and Gon met up after long periods apart. It wasn’t the first time or the second they’d been reunited but they still agreed they needed to be apart from time to time and most of their friends agreed that was best. The two boys still spent enormous chunks of their lives together, just sometimes they had to take breaks. But after the normal period of awkwardness and slight drama the two had easily slid into their old relationship. 

They would often sneak off, mostly at night when there were no chores to be done or errands to run. They’d be gone until sunrise sometimes later, Alluka didn’t mind she had Mito-san to keep her company but she did wonder where they went off too. They’d come back, sometimes roughed up sometimes not but always happy. Finger intertwined and smiles on their faces as Mito-san would scold them for getting dirty. 

The week leading up to the dance had been hectic, dishes to prepare and decorations to make. Not to mention outfits to try on! Oh Alluka had the loveliest dress to wear! Mito-san had given it to her, it had been her’s when she was young and since she never planned on having children she had no need for it, “Why would I need a family when I already have Gon, that boys like a whole gaggle of children all on his own!” she had said. 

The dress was a lovely robin eggs blue, with white lace around the bottom hem of the puffy cupcake skirt. The shoulders had originally been puffy, very traditional but Mito-san had fixed it up and instead was now little spaghetti straps which Alluka just adored! It also had a big white bow right around the waist as well as smaller bows placed fashionably around the skirt. Alluka loved it, so did Nanika! When they twirled it looked so pretty as it fanned out. Killua had even gone out and bought her some ribbon for her hair to match her dress. 

The day of the event had actually been very relaxed and laidback compared to the previous week of hasty preparations. The dance wasn’t until later that evening and so most of the day was spent setting up. The entire thing was set up in a clearing in the forest, a wide grassy opening surrounded by towering trees. 

Tables and chairs were set up to one side while lights were being strung up on branches as well as homemade lanterns. An old record player had been the usual sound system for the dance but some of the younger island goers brought an actual boombox in attempts to spice things up. Slowly people began to trickle in as the sun began to set, placing various dishes of food on the table and dressed their best. 

As the sunset bathed them in vibrant oranges and soft pinks people mingled, lively but soft music floating through the air as people ate and caught up with friends and neighbors. Mito-san had introduced Alluka to some other island children, there had even been a girl around Alluka’s age. For a while the air was filled with laughter and chatter, children running and playing in the dying light of the sun. 

The lanterns began to glow and earlier placed fairy lights turned on as the sun’s last rays faded from view. Gon and Killua finally arrived, Gon dressed sharply in a suit with coat tails and a little green bowtie; Killua had a pair of very well tailored dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt that he hadn’t fully buttoned, a silver necktie hung loosely around his slender throat. 

The two had begun by trying to snack on every dessert on the tables, until Mito-san had caught on to them and shooed them away. It had then turned into a game of seeing who could sneak past Mito-san to nab a treat which had quickly ended in two very sore ears, Mito-san had quite the grip! 

As the moon rose into the sky, casting milky beams across the island and stars began to twinkle brightly the chatter had died down and music had risen in volume. It was now something still jaunty but softer, perfect for dancing. Alluka had started by dancing with her new friends and then a fun dance with Killua, her big brother had let her step on his feet while he moved them around. 

Then Gon had asked Killua to dance, ending with a firm refusal and reddened cheeks. Gon had puffed up his own cheeks angrily and insisted that Killua dance with him, it had broken down into a small argument before Killua had promised just one dance! Gon had only replied with, “Then I’ll have to make sure this dance never ends!” along with a blinding smile that had left Killua flustered and Alluka snickering. 

The two had made there way to an abandoned part of what had been deemed the dance floor. It was awkward at first, toes were stepped on and they argued who would lead but soon their nerves lessened and laughter bubbled forth. The music tinkled through the air as Gon and Killua danced. Killua laughing and smiling like it was the last time he would and Gon eyes never straying from Killua fora moment. 

Alluka watched happily from the sidelines, swaying along with the music. But Nanika began stirring, whispering things that made Alluka curious. She turned to glance into the darkness of the forest, shadows dancing around the moon’s light. She glanced back at her brother who had his arms wrapped around Gon’s neck as the dark haired boy’s own arms were around the ex-assassins waist as he spun him until they were both dizzy. 

Alluka smiled before checking to make sure no one was paying her any attention and letting the inky darkness of the night swallow her whole.

She clumsily made her way through the underbrush, twigs snapping underfoot and leaves rustling overhead. She only had to walk for a minute or so, the light of the gathering was visible from where she was. Ahead of her was a small clearing, much like the one the dance was being held in but much smaller. The moon was the only light to see by but it was big and fat that evening, making it an easy task. 

In that clearing Alluka could see two figures. One was painfully familiar, the other not so much. One of the men was her eldest brother, dark hair pulled over one shoulder making the bare side of his throat appear even more slender and pale than usual. He wore an form fitting blue outfit that Alluka never recalled seeing but she never did see much of Illumi, even before they’d discovered Nanika’s existence. 

The second man had bright red hair that was spiked and seemed to be wearing face paint and a constant smirk. The two men were leaning against a single tree, Illumi unblinkingly staring at the red headed man while said red head practically leered at the ravenette. 

“Hisoka that is utterly ridiculous.” Illumi stated plainly. Hisoka, now Alluka had a name for a face. Strange, she thought she’d heard Killua say that name before. The man - Hisoka - only laughed as his smirk grew wider. 

“But my dear Illumi won’t you just try it?” The taller male purred. 

“No.” Was the instantaneous response. Hisoka through his head back and laughed as if Illumi had told him the greatest joke he’d ever heard. When the redhead finally calmed himself he pushed away from the tree and walked into the clearing, for a moment Alluka thought he was coming for her but at the last minute he turned on his heel and bowed deeply to the eldest Zoldyck brother. 

“If you won’t accept my first request then,” Hisoka raised his head enough to pierce the raven haired man with his sharp gaze and even sharper grin. “Would you honor me with a dance?” 

Illumi watched him silently for a moment, blinking his large empty eyes slowly. He strode forward until he stood before Hisoka before leaning down to Hisoka’s eye level so their faces were inches apart; then leaned forward ever so slightly. 

“No.” 

Alluka found herself releasing the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She watched as Hisoka only straightened up, still grinning unperturbed by Illumi’s blatant refusal. He just stroked a single painted claw down the side of Illumi’s porcelain cheek. 

“Oh Illumi, you are such a tease.” 

Alluka watched as the two swapped words for a bit before she thought for a moment. She lowered herself completely out of view behind the bush she’d chosen as cover. Then she clasped her hands against her chest. 

‘Nanika,’ She thought to herself. ‘Could you do something for me?’ 

A few minutes passed and Alluka finished her silent conversation with Nanika. She peeked over the edge of the bush and watched as the two killers continued to talk quietly before Illumi fell silent. His eyes shuttered for a mere second before he looked at Hisoka who had quirked a brow in question. 

“Fine.” Illumi huffed and Hisoka’s other brow joined the first in the air. 

“Fine what?” He asked as the assassin was coming closer. 

“Fine, I’ll dance.” Illumi explained blankly and genuine surprise flashed across Hisoka’s face before he recovered and took it in stride. He held out his hand to the dark haired man who took it gracefully before being pulled tight against Hisoka’s broad chest as the magician's other arm snaked around the assassins slender waist. 

“Then let us dance.” Hisoka declared as he began to lead them in a simple waltz, Illumi’s hand that wasn’t occupied with Hisoka’s own took it’s rightful place on the taller male's shoulder. Illumi moved with natural grace and Hisoka’s own movements were like water as they glided together. The two danced like it was breathing, Hisoka led with natural ease and Illumi’s grace translated to dancing as it did to everything he did. Hisoka did something clever with his feet before suddenly dipping Illumi low, midnight locks brushing the ground as the two gazed at each other before meeting in the middle for a deep kiss. Their mouths moved together as smoothly as their bodies did, they parted slowly lips lingering and sharing breath for only a moment before Hisoka easily pulled Illumi up from the dip and they continued their dance. 

They dance was rather tame after that, though Hisoka did throw in a few more playful twirls and saucy dips but they looked...content. Alluka giggled softly before sneaking away, it was about time she returned to her brother’s side before he got worried. 

She returned just in time for the end of the dance, as the final lingering notes of music hung in the air Gon scooped Killua up, his forearms tightly wrapped around Killua upper thigh; the white haired boy’s hand flying to Gon’s shoulder to steady himself as Gon spun them around. Their laughter rang brightly through the clearing and Alluka found their joy to infectious as a smile tugged at her lips too.

~

“Why didn’t you kill her?” Hisoka asked as they swayed gently. Illumi’s arms now lazily slung around the magicians neck. Hisoka’s own hands gripping Illumi’s hips as they practically floated across the ground. The music from the little Island shindig had long since faded, the moon already having made it’s long trek across the night sky only a few hours left before it said its goodbyes. 

“I can’t quite explain it.” Illumi said, eyebrows furrowing for a moment in thought before relaxing. His eyes returning to Hisoka’s face.   
“Why didn’t you?” Hisoka hummed curiously, he had a few reasons but none that he was willing to share so instead he shrugged. 

“I felt like dancing with you instead.” He grinned as he gave Illumi’s sharp hipbones a soft squeeze and pressed himself even closer to his lover. Their bodies flush from almost head to toe. Illumi watched him silently with a blank expression before sighing and lowering his head slowly, his cheek squished against Hisoka’s firm shoulder dark strands of hair spilling over. 

“I don’t want to stop.” Illumi said quietly and Hisoka’s grin softened. 

“We don’t have too.” He murmured, enraptured by the way Illumi’s dark eyelashes looked with moonlight filtering through them. The eldest Zoldyck child let out a tiny content sigh as his eyes fluttered closed. 

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can find my tumblr here.](http://rainy-days-and-tiramisu.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find my tumblr here.](http://rainy-days-and-tiramisu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
